Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{4r}{5r + 6} = 6$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5r + 6$ $ -(4r) = 6(5r + 6) $ $-4r = 30r + 36$ $0 = 34r + 36$ $-36 = 34r$ $34r = -36$ $r = -\dfrac{36}{34}$ Simplify. $r = -\dfrac{18}{17}$